Scourge's match redo
by Lollipop Trickster
Summary: *redo btw* Scourge had only one friend his whole life and she turned around and hurt him, that was moons ago and now he rules over Bloodclan. Little does he know, the new group that showed up is ruled by his friend and she seeks forgiveness, he at first refuses it but will he give in?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, guess who's returned? Yep little old me. Anyways, I'm once again rewriting scourge's match but it's taking a different turn and what not. I'll keep the old on up for memory sake and stuff but besides that, this is different. I've redesigned kiki for my own little purposes. okeh? okay. Let's get my new story in flow.**

**Prologue**

A white she-cat with black specks dotting along her pelt padded alongside a tinier black tom with one single white paw. Her ears were burning as she realized what would soon come. She didn't need him, he was extra baggage on her way to become the most well known she-cat in the world. She sighed as she remembered the fact that she was the one who had taken him in, she was the one who had decided he was her apprentice. Of course, they were the same age, but the she-cat saw herself way more experienced than this tom.

"Hey Kiki," The tom began, Kiki flattened her black ears at the pitchiness of his voice. "Where are we going?" Kiki was silent for a moment, focussing on the sodden soil below her, it had already rained that day and she knew it would again, which would probably set the mood perfectly for what she had planned on doing. She was going to attempt to scare him off but if that didn't work she decided she would go the more heart crushing route and tell him straight up she didn't need his weak self in her life.

"We're going to visit my family." She bluntly said. Sure, she wasn't lying but she wasn't exactly telling the truth either. She could see Tiny's eyes grow in question but he said nothing as they continued to pad alongside each other. She took the silence as a welcoming, she knew full well she would be receiving it for a while until she found her own group of cats, much stronger than this weak one. She looked up to see the spot where she had dug three small holes, it was a long time ago yet she still remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been what, five moons when this happened? She was now 8 moons old, having found Tiny only 2 moons ago. She still didn't get why she didn't end his existence now and why she still refused to today, he was weak, if she didn't kill him someone else was bound to. Finally, they were standing in front of the graves. Kiki turned her gaze to Tiny as she stopped, she waited for him to ask why.

"Did they die?" He asked slowly, pity now showing in his eyes.

"I killed them." She purred, trying to show the pride she had in what she did.

"Wow, where they mean like Socks and Ruby? If so I completely understand!" He seemed to...nonchalant about the situation now playing before him. It made her want to claw his face for some reason, how dare he take this lightly!

"No, they were perfectly nice."

"Oh…" He muttered, looking over the three places where grass had just begun to sprout again, thunder had now sounded and small droplets of water were hitting their fur.

"Are you not scared?" Kiki tried to keep her voice calm but slight anger showed through.

"No, why would I?"

"Curse you Tiny! You were supposed to be scared and run off so I wouldn't have to deal with your weak piece of fox dung self trailing me!" She growled, fur now bristling as she locked eyes with him, her green ones blazing like a fire.

"You think I'm weak…?" He whimpered, cowering down as though the harsh words were actual claws scraping at him.

"Yes! You're the weakest piece of dung I've ever seen! I want you out of my life!"

"You could of just said that without all the harsh words!" Tiny cried, rain was now soaking the two cats. Kiki just stood there, fur bristling. She slowly realized what she had said as her anger subsided.

"Tiny..I-"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you! You want me gone? So be it!" With those words Tiny turned and ran off, leaving Kiki in the soaking rain. She knew she didn't need to be so harsh but it got the job down..she sighed heavily and turned back to her sibling's graves. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Tiny ever again, or so she thought.


	2. Welcome back

**Hello everyone Twins sins here! I want you all to know, I'll be working hard on several stories here, so watch for them c;;; If anyone wants to know, the song that fits this pairing right now is Blood by in this moment, but instead of it being a girl it's Scourge… owo okay onwards to this story.**

**Welcome back**

Scourge stood still, eyeing over his 'clan' with cold uncaring blue eyes. He had often wondered what Kiki would think of his home. She would probably beg for mercy at his feet but he'd laugh in her face and send her off, just like he had done to his siblings during their hour of need.

"Scourge.." His eyes snapped to the figure of a broad shoulder black and white tom with piercing green eyes. Bone, his second in command, had disturbed his thoughts once again, this had better be important.

"What is it?" Scourge called, jumping down from the waste bin he had been perched upon, landing ever so lightly on the cold wet ground below him.

"There has been sightings of a large group of cats, they are wandering around our territory and taking what little food we have." Scourge's eyes narrowed when he heard such news, his fur pricked and he casted his gaze onto the thunderpath somewhat away. They were standing between two twoleg's homes but no twolegs stayed long in the home. He sighed, extending his reinforced claws.

"Find out if they're being led, if they are, bring them to me so we may deal with this problem head on." Bone just nodded, turning and making his way out of the alley. Scourge sighed and looked up at the wall beside him, wondering what he would do about this new threat.

~Time skip~

Around a quarter moon later, Bone had retreated back in Scourge's 'den' with news.

"What is it?" Scourge asked looking over to Bone, he still found himself slightly worried over this threat but he tried to hide it within himself.

"Well surprisingly, the leader herself-"

"Her?" Scourge questioned, ears pricking up. A female as a leader still sent a somewhat shock through him, normally he'd expect a muscular tom to burst in. At least this threat now seemed less troublesome than before.

"I know, I was just as shocked, anyways she has requested meeting you alone here. She's waiting outside so I'll bring her in and wait, if she causes any trouble call for me." Bone then turned out of the alleyway and in entered a long legged figure with bright green eyes. She had black dotting all over her white pelt but it dominated her muzzle, ear tips, and paws. Her fur was somewhat long but seemed to cause her no trouble in battle, for she had no scars along her body except for one decorating her muzzle. It's pinkish tint against the black made it stand out more. Scourge froze as he took in her looks, this couldn't be true.._Kiki...you live..you found your own group like you wanted..you must be so surprised to see me. _Despite his somewhat bitter thoughts, his heart seized up and clenched with sadness. He hadn't seen her in seasons it seems yet she still had a strong effect on his emotions. She smiled slightly at him, obviously knowing full well who he was.

"Well, looks likes my little _Tiny _found his own place and group to call home. Such a big surprise." Scourge forced back a snarl at the sound of his old name, no one besides her really knew it now. He hated her, he wanted to slice that smile off her face. He remembered each lie she had told each day up until it all built up and she told him her true feelings. He had trusted her, he had given her light in the darkness then she took that light away.

"I'm not yours nor am I Tiny anymore." He shot back, refusing to give in fully to her.

"Oh, someone grew an attitude. Don't act all tough, Tiny, we both know I know the true you." She stepped closer, staring into his eyes. Scourge stood rigid, not willing to move as his breath caught in his throat. She walked closer, her sweet scent filling up his nostrils as he sucked in one breath. "It's just us here, Tiny. I know Bone is out there waiting, but if these cats truly respected you, they wouldn't mind hearing of such a weak name." She softly whispered in his ear, he flicked it and backed up, snapping out of his trance.

"Get away from you, you piece of Fox-dung!" He growled, backing up. His hatred now replacing any old feelings that had shown in him. She smirked, probably feeling like she had won over. She had created exactly what she wanted, she had wanted him to act like this.

"You seem so angry, that was moons away. I came here to give you a choice." Scourge's eyes narrowed when he heard that, his fur spiking up as if that'd make him seem any larger.

"You walk into my clan's territory and tell me you're giving me a choice?" He scoffed. "You have no choice but to leave my territory right now before I kill every single last one of your cats."

"You don't understand, I outnumber you and my group is more loyal to me than yours will ever be. You rule under fear and promise of some protection, once that's gone they'll all leave you."

"You're lying to get what you want, well guess what it won't happen!"

"You have one choice, either share your territory with me or be prepared to be destroyed." Kiki warned, taking a single paw step closer. Her mouth was formed into a snarl.

"You'll never destroy me again. I refuse" Scourge replied, turning away and beginning to walk off. "You have a half moon to get prepared and leave, feel lucky I'm letting you stay that long."

"You're making the worse decision of your life, Tiny. Just wait." Kiki growled, he waited till he heard her stalk off, once she was surely gone he looked down. His bitter thoughts returning but one remained, it was more like a snicker. _Welcome back my dear Kiki, be prepared to regret that night._

**Hello dearies! I'm hoping to start posting on a regular basis so I'ma post, maybe, three times a week, once on tuesday and maybe twice { depends on my mood } Thursday around 8 PM Central time, okay? Okay (:**


	3. Bring it on

**Heads up, this will be kiki's P.O.V this chapter, but third person. Also, I'm writing these chapters several at a time but only posting them on the times I said I would, so I won't be taking any ideas or anything.**

**/whispers\\\ I may be listening to can you feel the love tonight, everyone can shush e-e { songs affect my writing greatly }**

**Bring it on**

Kiki stared at Ginger, she was considered a close friend along with five other cats, each so happened to become mates with one of the other. Ginger's mate, Flame, had left to go hunting with a large group of cats while the other's remained behind.

"Kiki, why spend all this time searching for him? You knew for a fact he would hate you." Ginger calmly said, staring into Kiki's eyes with her soft amber ones. Kiki sighed, she honestly had no clue why she had went this far just to be near Tiny, now called Scourge. She had missed him strangely, she now saw the cat she had always to claim as a mate in him today, which made her ache more. She was shallow, but she wanted a mate who could rule with dog claws. He now did and she knew she needed him.

"He's got more potential than I had thought of." She simply stated, now sending her gaze out of the alleyway. She wanted to march into his territory but she knew it would probably only send her chances out into Starclan, yes she believed in Starclan after meeting with a large tabby tom. He had told her all about it, his ambitions matched hers perfectly but she no desire to join in on his revenge towards the so called 'clans'. She now wondered if the clans he spoke of involved Scourge's, he had claimed to be in a clan. She sighed, letting her thoughts take over never ended well.

"Well, the group is back." She whispered, pushing herself off. Kiki sighed and walked over, her collar brushing against her throat. Scourge had stolen the idea from her, she knew it but he would never admit it. She caught Night's eyes, her friend smiled back and turned away to go speak with Shadow, her mate. Her friend's had paired off to go enjoy a nice meal, leaving Kiki alone. She didn't want to eat alone so she decided a walk would suit well. She had barely made it out of the alley when she caught sight of Scourge's tiny body making it's way up on top of a waste bin, then further up until he reached the top of a twoleg's den. She narrowed her eyes and made her way across the Thunderpath towards his way of getting up. She lightly jumped up and got up there. Once there, she saw Scourge sitting on the ledge of the den. His tail was flicking and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well hi Tiny." She purred, knowing it would only agitate him. Yes, she wished to claim him as a mate but she knew she would give him a challenge first just to check if he was still tough like she thought.

"Hi Kiki. What do you want? Plan to try and make another deal?" He replied sourly, his gaze not leaving the view in front of him.

"Well, you still haven't taken me up on the only one I have." She muttered, padding forward and sitting beside him. He glanced back at her then forward, his eyes now trained ahead. She sighed and looked at the view also.

"Why..why return here of all places? You knew it was me before you entered that alleyway don't lie."

"I wanted to see you again, after all I said I regretted it." She honestly muttered, looking down now.

"You still did it.." He looked away, causing Kiki to want to extend her neck over and lick him in comfort but she didn't. She wasn't for anything mushy right now. He was just apart of her big plan.

"And look at you now, you became the tom I always wanted you to be." His ears perked up at that statement and he looked at her. She forced a small smile and he shook his head.

"You still said some pretty mouse-brained things. I won't forgive easily." With that statement he stood up. He was beginning to leave when Kiki got up and tackled him, sending the two into a small wall covering the ledge of the building. "Are you crazy?!" He growled as she laid across his stomach, her paws pressed against the wall. She just stared into his eyes, quickly licking his shoulder, not knowing fully well of how she was acting. His eyes widened as he felt her tongue brush his shoulder, he then proceeded to push her off, shaking his head. "What's going on with you, Kiki? I thought you hated me, remember?" He stared at her now, his eyes full of question as she laid where he had knocked her off. Kiki stared at her black paws, trying to straighten her thoughts out. She finally stood up, still looking down.

"I'm going to go now.." She then took off, jumping down onto the ledge of a den's opening. She then jumped down onto the waste bin before making a final leap onto the ground below and running off. She could hear Scourge's voice behind her, calling out her name but she ignored it. _Two can play this game of yours, Tiny, Bring it on._

**Sorry it's short and stuff, I haven't posted in a while is all.**


	4. A newly hatched plan

**hello my lovelies! Redleaf, how nice to see you again...sorry Im not on as often as I desire but oh well...Anyways heres a short chapter to satisfy anyone.**

Kiki stood still, eyeing her gang with somewhat of admiration, of course each one had paired off to eat what looked to be a rather nice finch. Ah, the taste of that would have been soothing to her if she didn't have a bitter taste stuck in her mouth. She still could not get out of her mind the night she had spent with Scourge, on the rooftop. It had only been about a quater moon since then yet it still burned in her memory as though it just happened. Ever since then she had gone quiet and cold towards the members she had claimed as family. Each one seemed to be overly concerned with her but she ignored it with a flick of her tail and a stern look. She sighed, realizing she could not nor did she want to properly function until she spoke with Scourge.

"Kiki where are you going?" Ginger asked, looking up at her. Kiki had stood up and was now stalking off, determination in her eyes.

"Out" Was all she replied, finally reaching the end of the alley and making a sharp turn. She still had no clue what she would say to Tiny but she had a feeling she could muster up something on her walk there. She finally thought of something, something in her head that would deny all her sudden rushing feelings. She had come here with a plan and that was what put her in a sour mood, the damper that was now put on it. Yes, that was it, not the sudden rush of feelings she got when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Sneered a black and white muscular tom, she knew him by the name of Bone. Kiki just stared at him, her eyes glaring daggers into the poor sap until he finally moved aside, letting her into the alley where Tiny would be sleeping. Yet, he wasn't sleeping, no, he was sitting upon a two-leg dump, a dumpster as they would call it. His icey blue eyes wavered over to her, a short falter in them, revealing some hidden emotion...but just as quickly as it had come it had left, covered with a mask of coldness. Kiki sighed to herself, straightening herself up and heading straight up to him.

"Here to try and convince me of something else?" Tiny said, giving her a cold flick of his tail. _Oh yes, yes I am...and I'm not leaving without a new mate in tow and all your territory._ She thought happily to herself.


	5. Plans are made

**Someone review this please cx I need to know if I should continue~**

Kiki stood still, staring at Scourge with her green eyes, she felt a soft thud in her chest when he approached her, his question still ringing in her mind.

"Well?" He pressed, his face now only a mouse tail length away from hers. She felt her fur bristle and her mind turn to mud, no this wasn't what she expected.

"You need someone to help you run this place. Who will take over when you die? Bone?" She finally said, her voice firm surprisingly. His eyes seemed to spark up, something she said had hit exactly where she wanted it to. Yet, he quickly hid it .

"He'll be an excellant take over. What are you playing at?" He growled, obviously not liking what she was saying in the slightest. Kiki flicked her black tipped tail once, trying to contain her urge to just tackle him and force him to go with her plan. No, she wouldn't result to violence this time.

"Just give me one chance. Once is all I ask. You can see me as gone after that." Scourge pondered this for a moment, slowly seemings to cave in. Finally he did, he gave her a curt nod and turned his back, stalking back to where he was.

"I will be seeing you at moon high tonight, do not try to back out of this. This is your one and only chance." Scourge slid under the two-leg garbage holder and Kiki walked back to her group. She was still in shock about what all went down, how could she not? She had plans with Scourge for once, something she didn't think would actually happen without her threatening him. Once she padded into the alley way, heads turned her way, wanting to know what had happened. Kiki didn't speak to any of them, instead she kept herself quiet. She approached her resting place and curled up in a ball, putting her tail over her nose. She had no clue what was going to happen but she could only pray to starclan for the best.


End file.
